


Intro to Michael Fassbender - who features in my latest Adam Lambert fic.

by islasands



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands





	Intro to Michael Fassbender - who features in my latest Adam Lambert fic.

For thise wondering who Michael Fassbender is: beautiful man, amazing actor. Here's his wiki if you wanna know more.<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Fassbender>

 


End file.
